The way you look at me
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: Quand un simple regard devient un peu plus que ça. Chris n'avait pas prévu du tout que ça lui tomberait dessus comme ça. Il est beau, le héro, à se débattre dans la panade des sentiments.
1. Prologue

**Titre**: The way you look at me.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Quand un simple regard devient un peu plus que ça. Chris n'avait pas prévu du tout que ça lui tomberait dessus comme ça. Il est beau, le héro, à se débattre dans la panade des sentiments.

**Couple**: Nivanfield. (ChrisxPiers)

**Disclaimeur** : Chris Redfield et Piers Nivans sont la propriété exclusif de Capcom.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) **_: Nivanfield, si vous vous demandez ce que c'est que cette drôle de bête, je vous donne le nouveau couple issue du dernier Resident Evil. En plein boom sur Tumblr, mais encore trop rare à mon gout.

_**Note (2) **_: Normalement, je suis fan de Leon. Mais en jouant à Resident Evil 6, je dois dire que j'ai finalement largement plus apprécier les deux autres campagnes plus que la sienne. Je suis totalement tombée sous le charisme de Piers, et du duo Jake/Sherry.

_**Note (3) **_: J'écris toujours avec une musique qui m'inspire, hors j'ai écris ce prologue sur _Spark de Data Romance_. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne sois pas plus connue, donc je partage.

_**Note (4): **_J'ai plus de bêta. Je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes à tomber par terre, j'ai bien essayé de me relire plusieurs fois, mais la fatigue aidant à cause du boulot, ça risque de ne pas être glorieux, mais bon.

* * *

_Prologue. _

Les secousses de la P4 étaient toujours aussi insupportables, presque pire qu'un navire en pleine tempête au milieu d'une mer déchainée. Bon, peut être pas autant, mais après deux, voire presque trois semaines à courir après un peu partout, découvrir tout un tas de nouvelles bestiole, issue du bioterrorisme, toutes aussi affreuses, et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Bref, une nouvelle mission proche du paradis. Alors oui après tout ça, les secousses de la P4 étaient vraiment, vraiment à donner la nausée.

Chris Redfield, se disait sincèrement qu'il allait finir par vomir. Il essaya de regarder par la petite fenêtre du véhicule, fixant un point le plus éloigné possible, mais rien n'y faisant.

À sa droite, Piers bougea un peu, essayant sûrement de trouver une position confortable -autant que faire ce peut. Le bruit du froissement de ses vêtement semblant l'attiré, malgré le bordel ambiant causé par le véhicule, et il tourna la tête vers son cadet pour l'observer silencieusement.

Piers Nivans, était un officier du BSAA, talentueux, mais jeune et naïf. Fougueux, il lui rappelait souvent lui, et ses années chez les S.T.A.R.S. Piers était manifestement aussi fatigué que lui, sa tête reposée sur sa main, le coude calé contre la fenêtre, et il regardait l'extérieur d'un air vague. Son visage, plutôt fin, porté des traces de boues, et un peu de sang avait coulé d'une blessure au dessus de l'arcade gauche. Le cadet, était réputé pour son habilité avec les armes, notamment en tant que sniper, mais aussi pour son mauvais caractère. Il devait être l'un des seuls membre du BSAA à répondre de manière totalement désinvolte à Chris, son Capitaine lorsqu'il estimé que celui-ci s'éloignait de l'objectif. Mais malgré ça, et Chris le savait, Piers ne l'aurait jamais lâché d'une semelle, même en désaccord sur ses choix.

Le regard de Chris descendit du visage à l'épaule, où trônait fièrement l'insigne de l'organisation qu'il avait créé, avec Jill et Barry. Le BSAA. Il ressentait toujours une immense fierté de voir ses hommes porter dignement cette insigne. Et ses hommes étaient toujours fier de le porter, c'était une sorte d'honneur, comme un prestige.

C'est exactement ce genre de fierté qui transpirait du jeune officier lorsqu'il se tenait à ses côtés, droit, avec beaucoup de prestance. Il était _« carré » _comme le disait les militaire pure souche. Chris remonta observer le visage du jeune homme. Juvénile mais sérieux. Piers avait des yeux redoutablement beau réflexion faite, si on rentrait dans le détail.

D'ailleurs, si on continuait dans le détail, il avait des lèvres fines, mais on aurait presque dit pulpeuses, pour le côtés sensuelles qu'elles dégageaient.

Peut-être que ce jour la, le Capitaine Chris Redfield n'aurait pas dû rentrait dans le détail, d'ailleurs.

Se sentant observé, le jeune officier tourna la tête, et il tomba sur son capitaine, les yeux vagues fixant quelque chose qui ne chercha pas à identifier : pas de danger, pas d'intérêt. Chris réalisant de deux choses l'une - premièrement qu'il avait pensé que les lèvres de Piers étaient sensuelles, et deuxièmement que celui-ci l'avait grillé- releva hâtivement le regard, gardant une maitrise de sois, dans une tentative désespérée que l'autre ne comprenne pas. Cela s'avéra plutôt payant comme tactique, l'autre leva simplement un sourcil interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule, et ça sembla lui convenir.

Dans sa tête, et étrangement, Chris pensa _« ouf » _mais en réalité, il était déjà pris au piège. Il ne le savait pas encore, c'était tout.


	2. Chapter 1 : Une belle journée

**Titre**: The way you look at me.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Quand un simple regard devient un peu plus que ça. Chris n'avait pas prévu du tout que ça lui tomberait dessus comme ça. Il est beau, le héro, à se débattre dans la panade des sentiments.

**Couple**: Nivanfield. (ChrisxPiers)

**Disclaimeur** : Chris Redfield et Piers Nivans sont la propriété exclusif de Capcom.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) **_: Premièrement, je tiens à vous dire que cette fiction ne sera pas très longue, pas plus de trois, grand maximum quatre chapitres et avec un épilogue. C'est largement suffisant si je veux que ça reste léger et pas niais à s'envoyer des bouquets de roses. Ça collerait plus trop avec Chris Redfield, quand même !

_**Note (2) : **_Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite.

_**Note (3) **_: Chanson de ce chapitre, Lost In The Echo de Linkin park (si vous avez des chansons coups de cœur, faites partager j'adore ça !) Et aussi, désolée d'avance pour les fautes, comme toujours : j'ai plus de bêta, j'écris en sortant du boulot, et vu les journées que je me suis tapée dernièrement, grosse fatigue.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets clos, éclairant la chambre d'une lumière tamisé. Il sentit un poids, bien que légers sur son estomacs, puis quelques instants après, un ronronnement parvint à ses oreilles, et malgré qu'il le fait qu'il était encore dans les brumes de son sommeil, il rigola un peu, l'animal se grattant la tête contre la barbe naissante de son menton.

Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus au passage (si cela était encore toutefois possible) et bailla à se décocher la mâchoire, de la manière la plus sonore possible.

L'animal voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas encore de caresse pour l'instant, s'écarta sur un des bords du matelas, commençant une longue et minutieuse toilette.

- Fait pas la gueule, la bestiole. Dit t-il en ébouriffant l'endroit que la « bestiole » venait justement de consciencieusement laver.

L'animal le regarda, et sembla presque plisser des yeux, comme pour le tuer du regard. Piers rit à nouveau. Il paraissait que les animaux ressemblaient à leurs maitres, en tout cas, dans son cas, c'était vrai.

Le jeune homme se leva, la journée semblait être belle, c'était rare. Enfin, rare pour lui, parce que même une journée ensoleillé pouvait finir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mal, et dès lors, c'était loin d'être ce que le commun des mortels considérait comme une _belle journée_.

Il alluma sa chaine-fini, et fila sous une douche brûlante, il devait être au bureau dans une heure pour le débriefing. Il aurait franchement préféré trainé sous la couette jusqu'à la fin du siècle pour une fois. Officier volontaire et plus qu'engagé dans le BSAA et dans ses convictions, Piers entreprenait toujours tout avec une volonté de fer. Pour autant la fatigue se faisait sentir, le corps courbaturé. cependant, il décida que ni les courbatures, ni le débriefing et ni quoi que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui ne pourrait gâcher sa journée.

Demain, il était en permission pour quelques jours.

** o**

Le leader de l'alpha team du BSAA, Co-fondateur de cet même organisation, était confortablement assis à son bureau, rédigeant un énième rapport, étudiant ceux des autres teams, envoyant des mails. Bref, tout ce qu'il détesté faire. Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone était calme pour une fois, sinon il aurait sûrement déserté le bureau pour la salle d'entrainement.

Chris Redfield était fait pour le combat. Pas pour tuer simplement. Non, il était née pour combattre le bioterrorisme, c'était quelque chose qu'il sentait dans ses veines, dans son être, comme une conviction. C'était son but dans la vie, le sens de sa vie. Il ne croyait définitivement pas au hasard. Les S.T.A.R.S, le manoir Spencer, Albert Wesker. Bien sûr au début il se demandait sans cesse « _pourquoi moi ? _» intérieurement.

A l'époque, il aurait préféré que ça soit n'importe qui d'autre, sauf lui.

C'était avant le BSAA. Maintenant, il se disait que finalement, ça lui avait donné un but, une ligne de conduite. Il pensait à toutes les personnes qu'ils sauvaient.

Le très célèbre Capitaine en était la dans ses réflexions quand un rire attirât son attention.

Il l'aurait reconnu peu importe l'endroit il se trouvait. à travers la porte ouverte il vit Piers en pleine discutions avec un autre soldat.

En fait, ce qu'il vit surtout, c'était Piers et son sourire. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à son sourire. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment regarder Piers de si prêt que depuis le retour de leur mission avant hier.

Il avait pourtant lui même recruté le jeune homme dans les forces spécial de l'armée. Ses talents de sniper, et de conducteur, ainsi que sa concentration et son sens carré de la hiérarchie sans oublié son sang froid, toutes ses aptitudes l'avait désigné d'office. Il l'avait vu comme un futur membre du BSAA plus que prometteur. Et il était entrain de voir Piers avec d'autres yeux, qu'il n'arrivait pas lui même à définir. Et en réfléchissant bien il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir comment il était entrain de le voir, d'ailleurs.

Bien sûr il s'entendait à merveille avec le jeune homme, tout deux formant une équipe homogène comme jamais, un partenariat qui venait presque avec légèreté à bout des missions les plus hardies. Il était entrain de se rendre compte qu'en fait, il ne connaissait rien de ses hommes en dehors des équipes qu'ils formaient sur le terrain. Le BSAA était une grande famille, il l'avait toujours conçu comme ça, on ne délaissait jamais personne. Pas même un seul homme, c'était une des principale règle de la maison. Fondamentale.

Pourtant combien de fois ses hommes l'avaient-il invité à prendre un verre en groupe ? Combien de repas cohésion manqué ? Des dizaines, mais il était toujours resté au bureau, avec sa paperasse. à ce moment la, Chris Redfield pris une décision : mieux connaitre ses hommes.

Il savait que ça serait à double tranchant, leur équipe s'en retrouverait plus soudée, et donc plus performante, mais la perte d'un membre en serait plus rude. Mais tant pis, il voulait apprendre à les connaitre.

Piers en face de lui, continuait de parler avec entrain avec l'autre soldat, ses lèvres avaient encore plus de charmes courbé dans ce sourire.

Et depuis quand Piers avait un sourire comme _ça_ ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par « _comme ça_ » mais il avait ce désagréable sentiment de passé a côté de quelque chose d'important concernant le jeune homme. Il continue de l'observer. Il avait troqué son uniforme de BSAA contre une tenue civile décontracté, composé d'un jean délavé, des converse noires, et un tee-shirt gris simple.

Et le leader de l'alpha team devait bien reconnaitre une chose : Piers dégageait quelque chose de vraiment _attirant._

_Et à cet instant, il pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait irrévocablement changé. _

** o**

Piers marchait tranquillement dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le bureau de son Capitaine, quand il fût interpellé par un soldat qu'il connaissait bien. Un dénommé Logan, une jeune recrue du BSAA, avec qui il avait directement sympathisé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme avait toujours une énergie incommensurable à revendre et des histoires de cœur extraordinaire qui faisait toujours rire Piers lorsqu'il lui racontait, ce qu'il était très exactement entrain de faire d'ailleurs.

Il fallait dire que ce pauvre Logan tombait toujours sur des folles furieuses, et il continuait son histoire à base de "_mais attend c'est pas le pire !_" et le sniper de l'alpha-team se demandait parfois comme est-ce que cela pouvait-il être encore plus pire, mais en tout cas, effectivement, ça l'était toujours. D'ailleurs, il se mit a rire sans pouvoir se retenir, oubliant totalement le bureau du Capitaine à quelque pas de là.

Logan salua à nouveau Piers chaleureusement avant de partir, lui promettant une bonne mousse dans un pub du coin dès son retour de mission, ce qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Il le regarda partir, les mains dans les poches, avec toujours un petit sourire qu'on lui voyait très rarement. Piers n'était pas vraiment connu pour beaucoup sourire.

_En même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à sourire en mission._ Sortant de cette réflexion, il se senti observé, et il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Chris, qui le regardait silencieusement.

Encore _ce_ regard. Exactement le même que l'autre, jour, indescriptible.

Il resta quelques instant dans le couloir. Pourquoi est-ce que le Capitaine le regardait comme ça ? Avant hier dans la Jeep, maintenant ici. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire la manière dont il l'observait, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se faire d'idée et encore moins d'espoir. Il passa outre, et se présenta aux bureaux pour salué, laissant cette histoire de regard à l'abandon dans un coin de son esprit.

De toute façon, après ça, il était en permission, donc, c'était une belle journée.


	3. Chapter 2 : Permissionaire c'est super !

**Titre**: The way you look at me.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Quand un simple regard devient un peu plus que ça. Chris n'avait pas prévu du tout que ça lui tomberait dessus comme ça. Il est beau, le héro, à se débattre dans la panade des sentiments.

**Couple**: Nivanfield. (ChrisxPiers)

**Disclaimeur** : Chris Redfield et Piers Nivans sont la propriété exclusive de Capcom.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) **_: Déjà, j'ai retrouvé **ma** bétâ. Je tiens donc à lui dédier ce chapitre, parce qu'en plus d'être ma bétâ, elle à toujours était une confidente, une meilleur amie, parfois une maman, et souvent une petite sœur.

_**Note (2) **_: Je sais que j'suis à lapider sur place et c'est toujours comme ça avec moi, mais voilà.. J'ai pas d'excuses.

_**Note (3) **_: Je vous promet de me motiver pour écrire le chapitre 3 plus rapidement. En générale, je ne répond qu'au commentaire des gens qui n'ont pas de compte, et au autres directement en Mp, mais vu que j'ai pas tant de reviews et que ça fait longtemps, je m'autorise une folie yihaa !

**RAR :**

_**JashinisteFanGirl **__**: **_Alors, je n'abandonne pas mes fictions malheureusement, j'ai un boulot qui est très prenant, et très crevant, et qui me laisse peu de temps libre, et le peu que j'ai, je le consacre aux gens que j'aime et que je ne peut pas voir souvent… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura un troisième chapitre ! Je suis en vacances, j'en profite donc un peu ! C'est toujours un plaisir !

_**Jun O-Ren **__**: **_Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je ne tomberais pas dans un truc trop niais, ça ne collerais pas trop ^^'

_**Bloody**__** : **_Convertie toi, convertie toi mon enfant :D Passe du côté nivanfield de la force.

_**Lumilumilux **_: Le problème, c'est que j'ai le postage pas rapide, donc je pense que désormais il doit être possible d'en trouver d'autres française sur ce couple, même si c'est plus facile à trouver en anglais, je te l'accorde !

_**Chibi**_ : Tadam *part se cacher*

_**Bibi **_: J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue :/

_**Luniwen**_ : La voilà.. J'espère que cela te plaira !

* * *

Le Capitaine Chris Redfield était plus occupé qu'un unijambiste dans un concours de bottage de cul. Et c'était peu dire. En effet, cela devait bien faire une demi-heure, que l'échine courbé par le poids du travail, le menton posé dans la pomme de la main, le coude fermement incrusté dans le bureau, il dessinait avec un talent incontestable des petits cercles de divers diamètre, sur la feuille destinée à prendre des notes en cas d'appel, pourtant vierge de toutes traces de notes ou de gribouillis mais plutôt recouverte de ce qu'on aurait pu considéré, même de loin et en cherchant vraiment très bien, comme une forme d'écriture d'une quelconque civilisation.

Bureau sur le quel régnait un bordel sans nom, des gratte-ciels de dossier penchait dangereusement ça et la, trois cannettes vides se promenaient sans aucune gènes, parfois vautré comme un adolescent dans l'herbe à cause de la première cuite, tout ça parce que ce qui servait de poubelle et qui était nonchalamment posé dans un coin de la pièce, dégueulait déjà plus de papier qu'elle ne pouvait en contenir. Des papiers remplie de petits dessins illisibles témoignant d'un ennuie intensif.

En résumé, il était presque quatorze heure, et Chris Redfield, devant son semblant devoir administratif, s'ennuyait fermement. Il était là depuis dix heure ce matin, et il réalisa subitement qu'il restait au bureau pour rien : il avait bouclé toutes sa paperasse au cours des deux derniers jours, l'équipe Alfa était en permission, il n'y avait que lui, qui, finalement, errait comme une âme en peine dans les locaux du BSAA. Son équipe lui manquait.

Son équipe, _seulement _?

Il avait beau être lui aussi permissionnaire, il n'avait pas envie de faire tant de chose que ça. Une soirée dans un pub, à boire de la bière, avec des amis. Il n'avait même pas envie d'aller voir Claire, et pourtant ça devait bien faire six mois qu'il n'avait que des nouvelles par téléphone. Il s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, baillant à outrance, frotta sa main contre sa barbe naissante, et finalement, décida d'aller faire un nouveau tour dans le QG.

Il aurait peut être dû rentré chez lui, si on lui avait dit ce qui allait lui arriver.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter _ça_ ..?

**- O - O - O - O - O -**

Piers sirotait sa bière tranquillement, assis confortablement sur son fauteuil en terrasse, profitant du soleil et de la chaleur contrastant avec la fraicheur de la boisson blanche dont il se régalait. Ses lunettes de soleil solidement fixaient sur son nez, le téléphone portable éteint, des vacances, des vrais !

Pourtant le tireur d'élite numéro 1 du BSAA, meilleur pilote de l'organisme précédemment cité, fameux co-équipier du légendaire Capitaine Redfield s'ennuyait. Son job lui _manquait._

Pas que cela, d'ailleurs. Et même si il se refusait à l'admettre, il avait passé le week-end à sortir de manière continuelle pour ne pas tourner en rond dans son appartement, alternant séance de sport le matin, semblant de shopping et bière l'après midi, et occupait ses soirées avec des amis de longue date, à boire d'autre bières ou alcool plus fort. Pourtant, et malgré ses occupations constantes et prenantes, il arrivait souvent que son cœur loupe un battement en pensant apercevoir quelqu'un de particulier. Mais non.

Et si il avait éteint son portable, c'était uniquement parce que c'était toujours mieux que de le regarder toute les deux minutes en espérant le voir sonner.

Piers Nivans était _sentimentale attiré _par quelqu'un, et l'admettre était pire que la pire des Missions qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Oui, avec un grand M, parfaitement. Rien que le fait d'appeler ça une « attirance sentimentale » démontrait son désarroi. Il regarda au loin devant lui, les gens se mouvoir à travers le centre ville, perpétuellement en mouvement, lui rappelant vaguement l'agitation d'une fourmilière en perpétuelle activité. Il était là, immobile dans un monde qui tournerait toujours peut importe les évènement et les menace, avec, ou sans les humains la terre tournerait.

Et puis son cœur rata un battement, une silhouette connue, avec une blonde familière. Un mouvement de foule. Il soupira, encore une impression, son imagination, sans doute.

Ou son _envie_, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir à vrai dire. C'était aussi un trait de caractère particulier au jeune sniper, il préférait ne pas essayer de comprendre les sentiments qui lui tordait l'estomac, ou lui faisait battre le cœur. Il savait contrôler la peur, le stresse, la nervosité, il était capable d'un sang froid sans pareil, mais paradoxalement, ses propres sentiments lui faisait tellement peur qu'il préférait ne pas déterminer de quoi il en retournait très exactement.

« Bienheureux sont les ignorants » Ce n'est pas ce qu'on disait ?

Il s'étira longuement, et passa sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier la présence de son téléphone portable, malgré le fait qu'il soit conscient que celui-ci était éteint. Un geste absurde qui pourtant, démontrait à nouveau quelque chose de très parlant.

**- O - O - O - O - O -**

Personne d'intéressant dans les bureaux, le centre des appels était tranquille aussi, pas de menaces à l'horizon, le bioterrorisme prenait-il lui aussi des vacances ? Il rigola intérieurement pour cette pensée ironique, chat noir qu'il était, le bioterrorisme serait bien capable de foutre un bordel son nom juste pour lui prouver le contraire.

Il passa par la machine à café, lieu de rassemblement incontournable et pourtant désespérément vide. Tout comme la salle d'entrainement. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la vitre blindée avec un petit pincement au cœur, comme ci il manquait quelque chose, _quelqu'un _derrière celle-ci.

L'équipe Bravo était en exercice sur le terrain, les nouvelles recrues avec leur instructeurs en préparation, et les autres équipes des autres continents semblait d'assurer leur tache sans besoin manifeste de renforts. Chris remarqua soudain à quel point le bioterrorisme était finalement devenu _banal _à ses yeux. Etrangement paradoxal comparé à sa surprise lorsqu'il était dans les S.T.A.R.S avec Jill et Barry, et qu'ils avaient eu alors affaire avec les tout premiers Zombies dans le manoir de Spencer.

En ce temps là, il se disait que ça ne _pouvais pas _être vrai, et qu'il n'arriverais _jamais_ s'y faire. Et puis avec Jill, Barry, et l'aide d'autres ils avaient créer le BSAA, à fin de combattre les armes biologique et d'éviter la propagation des virus T, G ou autre. Une organisation désormais bien rodée, recrutant des hommes et des femmes parmi les meilleurs de l'armée, leur offrant dès lors une préparation supplémentaire pour le danger a affronter.

Il se rappelait d'ailleurs comment il avait lui-même recruter Piers il y a déjà un an et demi. C'était un jeune homme surprenant, qui avait choisi de suivre la tradition familial et donc à l'instar de son père, et de son grand-père d'intégré l'armée. Il avait donc fini _major de promotion _de ses classes de l'école militaire destiné à former l'élite, avant d'intégrer les Force Spéciales Américaine.

Quand Chris l'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite était impressionné. Et c'était lui-même qui lui avait directement demandé de rejoindre le BSAA. Ce qui faisait de Piers quelqu'un _d'encore plus _exceptionnel, car il fallait bien se dire une chose : on était recruter par le BSAA sur demande après le dépôt d'un dossier et après avoir subit quelque teste. Et pas invité à le rejoindre.

Chris sourit à la vitre blindé en face de lui. Souvent, c'était _Piers_ qu'il regardait s'entrainer, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et toujours aussi impressionné.

- C'est que tu apprécies vraiment ton reflet pour lui sourire d'une manière aussi rêveuse, ou c'est que tu pense à quelqu'un d'agréable ?

_ARGH ! _

Chris se retourna pour tomber sur Jill Valentine, sourire en coin, bras croisés. Spécialiste du « _j'aime-surprendre-le-légendaire-chris-Redfield-dan s-des positions-grostesque-et-j'aime-en-rire_. »

- Jill, ça faisait longtemps !

- En effet, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- Je repensais à des souvenirs sympa, à vrai dire.

- Une femme ? Le taquina-t-elle, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Et Chris faillit lui répondre, « Non, Piers » d'une manière tellement naturel que ça le troubla encore plus. Son esprit se mit en marche à une vitesse fulgurante, repensant aux derniers évènements de ces derniers jours, le voyage dans la Jeep, les lèvres de Piers, Piers qui rit avec un soldat inconnu dans le couloir, Piers et..

- Ah, non, peut être un homme alors ? Dit Jill, coupant le cours de ses pensées de manière in-intentionnelle, toujours avec son sourire taquin.

Il la regarda, consterné. Comme-ci les pièces d'un puzzle c'étaient toutes mise en place pour lui offrir la réponse aux questions « pourquoi je m'ennuie autant, qu'est-ce que je fais aux bureaux, qui j'espères voir ? » et surtout « _qu'est-ce qui me prend avec Piers ces derniers temps ?_ »

- Je crois que j'ai un _sérieux _problème.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un long sourire peu rassurant. Jill Valentine avait beau être un des meilleurs éléments avec qui il avait travaillé, une fille reste une fille. Surtout quand il s'agit de potins, encore plus d'histoire de cœur.

- On va boire une bière, histoire que tu me racontes absolument TOUT, je veux TOUT savoir ! Tu vas voir, je vais t'aider.

_Non, franchement c'était le début des emmerdes. _

Chris Redfield aurait à cette instant, franchement préféré être en pleine bataille dans la foret tropicale d'Amazonie à essayer de tuer des armes biologique a coup de figues moles plutôt que de subir ce qu'il s'apprêtait a subir : Décortication du comportement, analyse des sentiments, et verdict de docteure love. _Joie_.

Il n'avais qu'à savoir se taire.

**- O - O - O - O - O -**

A peine la porte d'entrée franchit, il posa ses clés dans un vide poche sur un meuble juste à côté, et presque immédiatement, le chat vient ronronner entre ses jambes. Il sourit et lui gratta affectueusement les oreilles.

Il faisait encore chaud, le soleil déclinant n'éclairait que plus encore son appartement, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti son portable éteint. Il le regarda longuement, presque une contemplation silencieuse d'une précieuse relique. Il eu une hésitation, comme un pressentiment, et finalement céda et l'alluma.

Le temps que pris l'appareil pour se mettre en route lui paru être une éternité, et son cœur manqua un battement quand un bip strident retenti pour l'avertir qu'un correspond avait essayer de le joindre, suivi d'un deuxième bip destiné cette fois-ci à porter à sa connaissance le fait que le correspondant en question lui avait laisser un message sur son répondeur.

« _composez le numéro de votre messagerie vocale pour avoir accès au message que vous a laissez votre correspondant. _»

Ça devait être Logan, essaya-t-il de se convaincre, sûrement pour aller boire une mousse. Ou le boulot, peut être une mission urgente. Non improbable, plutôt Logan. Encore un récit d'histoire de cœur impossible.

_« Messagerie bonjour… » _

_Lui_ ? Non mais non peut être sa mère ? Et si c'était le Capitaine ? Mais t'es con ou t'es con ? Un ami de longue date _? Chris _?

_« …Vous avez un nouveau message… »_

Mais non arrête un peu avec ça, bordel, colle-donc ta foutu oreille, avant de louper ton message, ducon !

« …D'hui à 17h09 : Salut.. Piers, c'est le … C'est Chris.. »


End file.
